


Mama Bear Mode

by marvelwlw



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Reader is Alex's daughter, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Alex's daughter and you get sent to Litchfield. Nobody knows Alex has a daughter since you have another last name. Alex doesn't even realize that you're her daughter at first because she hasn’t seen you in a long time.





	Mama Bear Mode

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from OITNB.

As you were making your way to Litchfield Penitentiary you didn’t show any fear. But the reason you were going there was for something minor which annoyed you. You’ve never gotten into any trouble until now.

When you were told that you were adopted you were hurt. You were lied to your whole life, you didn’t know who you were anymore. Your parents weren’t your real parents. 

You were calm at first, just taking everything in. You had asked them about your biological parents but they didn’t know anything, the only thing they knew when they adopted you was your first name and your birthday.

For months you tried to find out about your biological parents or at least one of them but you had no luck. And now that you were going to prison you didn’t know when you would be able to find anything out them or even if you could find anything. 

All you wanted was to get to know your biological mother or father. You had so many questions. You needed answers.

Getting out of the car that drove you to were you would be living for the amount of time that was sentenced to you. You had met Lorna Morello, she walked you to where you would be staying until they get you into one of the dorms. 

You let out a sigh as you walked into the room. This was your life now.

xxxxx

It has been a few weeks since you’ve been at Litchfield. You had found yourself being around Lorna, Nicky, Alex and Piper. Along with their other friends.

You and the others were sitting at a table in the cafeteria eating lunch. Nicky was looking at you. “How come you never talk about your life outside of here, kid?”

You couldn’t help but laugh. Since the first day Nicky met you she always called you kid for some reason, you tried to get her to stop but there was no stopping Nicky.

“I don’t talk about it because there’s nothing to talk about.” You didn’t look at anyone, you just pushed around your food.

Alex frowned when she saw the look on your face. When Nicky kept pressuring you, Alex just glared at her. “Come on, Nicky. Leave her alone.”

Since the day Alex saw you she couldn’t help but feel like she knew you in some way. She also found herself being protective over you. She didn’t know why though.

“Don’t you want to know?” Nicky raised an eyebrow at Alex.

“I agree with Alex.” Piper looked over at you before looking at Nicky. “Just leave (Y/N) alone.”

“Fine.” Nicky sighed. She wasn’t going to give up, she wanted to know your story.

You looked up at Alex and Piper, you gave them a thankful smile before trying to eat some of your lunch.

xxxxx

It’s been two months since you’ve been at Litchfield. You were still hanging around with Alex, Piper, Lorna and Nicky. You were walking in the hallway alone, you were going to go to the library. 

You were just minding your own business when one of Litchfield’s gangs got in your way. They wouldn’t let you pass. You didn’t let them intimidate you though.

“Where do you think you’re going?” The leader asked, she had an evil smirk on her face.

You glared. “It doesn’t concern you about where I’m going.” 

The leader didn’t like that. “Did you just talk back to me?” She looked at her followers. “She just talked back to me.” She looked back at you, her evil smirk only grew. “It’s time to teach you a lesson about respect.”

What you didn’t know was that Alex, Piper, Nicky and Lorna were not far behind you. Alex watched with wide eyes, her heart beating fast. She started to feel like it was getting harder to breathe. 

She doesn’t know what it was but something just clicked. You were her daughter that she had many years ago. And that was when something snapped in her. She was seeing red. The only way to describe what she was feeling was that “mama bear mode” feeling. 

Before Piper or anyone could stop her, she marched over to you, her hands turned into fists. “Hey! Leave my daughter alone!” She growled and stood in front of you, protectively. “You don’t want to deal with me, I can tell you that.”

You stood there in shock. Alex just called you her daughter. Was this true? It couldn’t be. Could it? You were so lost in your thoughts to focus on what was happening. You didn’t see the gang leave or that Alex turned around to face you.

“(Y/N)?” Alex has concern written all over her face. “Are you okay?”

“I-Is…” You blinked and cleared your throat. “Is that true? What you said?” You looked at her, tears threatening to fall.

She nodded before looking down. “When I had you, I wasn’t in the right place to take care of a child. Giving you up was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do. I just wanted you to have a better life then what I could give you.”

You couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. You couldn’t believe your biological mother was right there for months and you didn’t even know. “You’re really here… I…” You couldn’t help but hug Alex.

Alex froze for a second after you hugged her but she hugged you back. She always wanted to find you and now she has you in her life. Even though you’re in prison but all that didn’t matter. All that mattered was that you two were together after all these years.

“I’m never going to leave you again, I promise.” She hugged you tighter.

“You have a kid?!” Piper, Lorna and Nicky all yelled at the same time, they were shocked. This caused you and Alex to pull away from the hug to look at them.

“I knew there was something familiar about (Y/N). She seem so much like you, Alex.” Nicky looked between the both of you. “Now it all makes sense!” 

You couldn’t help but laugh and Alex just playfully rolled her eyes. You couldn’t help but be happy that you went to Litchfield, if you didn’t there’s a chance you would’ve never found your biological mother.

As Alex held you close, she couldn’t help but think that this could be her second chance at being the mother that she always wanted to be to you. And by looking at you she knew you were happy too.


End file.
